1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touring ski binding having a sole plate that is pivotable about a pin fixed to the ski.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known touring binding of this type is described in DE-Al-28 25 876. In the case of this ski binding, the ski brake is designed as an integral wire brake bow, which has two parallel bearing sections running transversely to the ski longitudinal direction. These bearing sections are held in place by a cover plate acting as retaining device, which is screwed onto the sole plate. A differently designed ski brake, for example with a pedal and with two mutually independent brake spikes, cannot be used in the case of the known ski binding.
The invention sets itself the object of eliminating this disadvantage and of creating a ski binding of the type mentioned at the beginning which makes possible in a simple way a fastening of a ski brake with a pedal and with two mutually independent brake arms.
A binding according to the present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art. Due to the fact that, when mounting, only two bearing shells have to be removed from the sole plate, the ski brake can be removed in assembled state, without being dismantled, from the sole plate and replaced by a new one. Due to the fastening by means of a clamping claw, the use of additional screws for holding the upper bearing shells in place is not necessary.
The idea of coupling a ski brake to a heel holder is already known per se, as for example AT-A2-345 136 (FIGS. 3 and 4) shows. In the case of this design, the heel holder and the ski brake are guided on a guide rail fixed to the ski. The ski brake bears a tie rod with a hook-shaped end, with which it can be coupled to the guide plate for the heel holder.
AT-A2-378 917 shows a different design. In the case of this design, the bearing block of the ski brake bears a U-shaped wire bow, which can be pushed into the angled-off underlay plate of a heel holder and locked with respect to the latter. In the case of this design as well, underlay plate and heel holder can be adjusted jointly on a guide rail fixed to the ski and locked with respect to the said rail. However, both known designs of ski brakes are not suitable for use in the case of touring bindings with a sole plate.
DE-A2-30 48 175 discloses a combination of a ski binding and a ski brake in which the ski brake has a bearing part which has on its outer regions receptacles which serve for the detachable holding of the ski brake on the pivotal binding part designed as touring frame and in which a locking mechanism is provided on the bearing part, which mechanism holds the bearing part with respect to the longitudinal direction of the pivotal binding part in place on the latter.
This design is, however, bound to the use of a touring frame with two members, which have a circular cross section in each case. In the case of a sole plate, as is used in the case of the ski binding according to the invention, consequently this combination cannot be used.
An object of the present invention is to provide advantageous designs of the two lower and upper bearing halves.
Another object of the present invention is to prevent the encrustation of snow and dirt on the upper side of the sole plate.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide stability of the clamping claw, and thus the stability of the two bearing shells is increased.
A further object of the present invention is to ensure a particularly simple mounting of the ski brake.